The invention described herein relates to structural panels for wall boards, sheeting, flooring, roofing and the like, and more particularly to a plastic composite structural panel having light weight, high strength and fire resistance.
The invention relates to a structural board or panel substantially rectangular and flat in configuration and having a thickness which is substantially smaller in dimension than either the width or length of the panel, the particular novelty of the invention residing in a structural panel having a smooth upper surface and peripheral flanged edge, the upper surface supported by a first plurality of transverse ribs subtending the width of the panel and a second plurality of longitudinal ribs subtending the length of the panel and at least one pair of intersecting diagonal ribs extending from opposite corners of the panel, the panel comprising a plastic composite material reinforced primarily with comminuted wood chips or other cellulosic matter and including a flame retardant.
The structural panel of the invention may find substantial use in the construction industry as subfloor, wall sheeting or roof sheeting panels and may be configured to have substantial weight bearing capability. The panel may also have substantial utility in the fabrication of shipping containers, pallets and related applications.